Fact or FictionHard to Deal
by AprilBaby95
Summary: A young girl lives with her mom, her mom has medical problem and the girl turns to Abby & Sam for support. Luka and Gates included too!
1. How it all started

The line between fact and fiction, the truth and falsehood, is often at best very thin at worst undistinguishable. I happen to like fact, true and straight forward is the best. I do not like to be caught up in fantasies when it hurts so bad to be slammed down at the bottom. The truth is out there and it hurts, bad. I know from experience but I still favor it. So let me begin my story with the facts.

Fact 1: This is my journal where I plan to write facts and just facts no dreams, or hopes, or all that mushy junk. (This is more of a truth than a fact sooo…)

Really Fact 1: My name is Alyssa Abigail. (Initials ARA (Rose)) I just turned 7. I have medium brown hair sparkling gray eyes rimmed in black and a winning personality.

Fact 2: I live with my mother Sara but not my father. My father John died in a plane crash when I was 5. My mom is practically my twin same brown hair and gray eyes. She used to have the same winning personality but her spirit has been broken. After what she's been through I don't blame her but though no one knows on the inside my spirit has been broken too.

Fact 3: Who is responsible for my mom's broken spirit Charlie Göfaré well and partly Dad but mostly Charlie. He owns half the city of New York and wanted my mom to be his wife. What Charlie wants he _always_ gets. My mom said no. He tried to take me away from her. He failed but we had to move.

Fact 4: We now live right out side of Los Angeles in a small old fashion town. We have for say 1 month. Mom found a guy named Matt he's nice. I like him lots and think he's perfect for mom. But if he hurts her I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him.

Fact 5: It's time to return to the present.

"Alyssa" The call was said in a whisper of a voice, but I had trained my ears to always hear her call no matter what. Worried I threw the book I was reading on to my bed, pushed myself off it and, sprinted out of my room. She met me on the stairs "What's wrong?" I said gasping for air. "Nothing, Baby" came her voice soft and reassuring as it filled my ears. "Oh Alyssa, you need to relax, I just wanted to let you know I'm going for a walk and I was wondering if you wanted to come along". I began to shake my head and say no thanks Mom when I say her face, her eyes hurt and upset. Her thoughts opened up to me _Please, Oh Please Help Me_. That's another thing occasionally I could hear things, things people think but don't say. So I nodded ok, fine. I grabbed a jacket for Mom and one for me. Mom shivered and I handed her the jacket. "Thanks Babe" she said with a small smile.

We began to walk toward the ice cream parlor crazy right, it was December but they also had the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted. We walked into the entryway and a blast of hot air hit my face. "Go sit down" I murmured gently guiding her to a table. She handed me her purse. I walked up to the counter "2 hot chocolates please". "Hello Alyssa! They'll be ready in a minute." Nodding I wandered off to the side looking at family photos the owners had displayed. Were they as happy as they seemed? Was anyone ever as happy as they seemed? "Alyssa, Alyssa, your orders ready he's been calling it for 2 minutes" My new best friend Holly waved her hand in front of my face. "What! Oh, sorry" I said. "Come sit with us" I offered. She hesitated _your mom's kind of well… she creeps me out. _I was about to fly off the handle before realizing she had thought not said that. "Come on!" "Oh ok" she agreed. Everyone agrees with me. I am a very persuasive person.

"Here Mom" I said brightly handing her a cup of hot chocolate once I was sure it wouldn't burn her mouth. "Hi Mrs. Abigail" Holly said politely. I remembered they had never met in person. "Hi you must be Holly. Please call me Sara," my mom said in her usual breathy voice. Holly glanced up at me nervously "Sure…Um, Sara" she said testing out the name. I eased into a common subject and soon the conversation became easy. Later Holly jumped up "my family's leaving I've got to go". "Bye Alyssa! Bye Mrs. A er… Bye Sara". "Bye!" I called out loudly to cover my mom's weak "Bye". I peeked up at her she looked happy but tired, very tired. "Come on, let's get going." I said. "Oh Baby I'm fine don't look so worried." I just calmly stood up and held out her coat. She slipped it on and together hand in hand we walked out the door.

"Holly seems nice," my mom said on the way home. "She is," I said immediately. "Don't be so defensive" mom said in a hurt tone. "Sorry, I'm just tired and my brain's fried". My mom smiled and pulled out her house key, which I took from her and placed in the lock. "I'm not a baby! I could do that!" she said in an indigent tone with a hint of her old spirit. I smiled and soon she did too. We shrugged off our coats and hung them up. " 'Night Babe!" mom said bending down to brush away wisps of hair before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Mom!" I said hugging her tight. We then went into our separate bedrooms. I picked up my red velvet notebook with the gold clasp, the one I was using as a journal, it had been a Christmas present from mom and it even had a lock (though I knew mom would never peek) and flopped on to my bed. I opened it and began to write.

Fact 6: I can hear things, things people think not say. Only Mom knows I have this "gift".

Fact 7: My mom's bedroom is green, brown, and blue, kind of naturey. real soothing, with a small waterfall.

Fact 8: My room is orange, pink, and white, kind of upbeat and happy, real funky, with white carpet that has orange and pink polka dots!

Fact 9(Part Dream 1): Our house has a deck and swimming pool making it an awesome party house, I want to have my birthday party here but I think it might be too much work for mom. OOPS! Not all facts! Oh Well.

Fact 10: Tomorrow is Friday.

Dream 2: I really want a dog for Christmas.

Fact 11: Just facts is too hard, so now I will have Facts and Dreams.

Fact 12: I would name the puppy Tinkerbelle or Belle for short because Tinkerbell is my favorite Disney character and Belle is my favorite princess. Their lives are fantasies though just fairytales, in really life there are no happily ever afters.

" Alyssa! Time for bed!" "Ok Mom". I reached out and turned off my light after carefully locking my journal. I then allowed my eyes to close and my mind to drift off into a land of deep sleep and dreams.

Falling, falling it was falling so fast and I was powerless to stop it. The plane was going to crash Dad was on there, I had to save him I had to. I was screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" when all of a sudden I heard…

"Alyssa, Baby, wake-up it's just a dream, it's just a dream". My savior was here. Mom began to make shushing sounds gently rubbing my back. "Was it…" I cut her off "Yes" this dream was a reoccurring nightmare. "Oh Baby, your ok now." She eased me back down kissed my forehead and turned off the lights. "Night!' "Night!" I replied before falling into a dreamless sleep. This was the kind of sleep I loved, the kind that gives you a break from reality.

"Beep, Beep…" my arm flails around for the sleep button but all I hit is air. "Grr" I open my eyes and squinting look at the clock 6:45. Great, just great I was going to be late. I stretched, yawned, and rolled out of bed. Then I rushed to get dressed and brush my teeth and hair. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen shoving all of the papers into my backpack. "Morning Babe!' said my Mom, how _dare_ she be bright and cheerful. "Morning" I mumbled. She handed me a bagel _and_ coffee and hurried me out the door "Love you." I forgave her and replied "You too!" I hurried towards the bus stop and got on just before it pulled away. "Hey Holly!" I said as I plopped down into her seat. "Hey yourself" she said giggling. I smiled and began to eat my bagel. It was delicious. School was a bore as usual, I mean I got good grades but boring _much_. It was over and I rushed home.

On the kitchen table was a note scrawled in familiar handwriting Hey Babe, How was school? I'm at Matt's house, give me a call if you need anything. No more than two friends over ok. Love Ya Sweetie! ~Mom I called Holly and we watched movies, ate popcorn, had a popcorn fight and talked but not about the important stuff just about who's dating who, who we like and all that girl stuff. She had to go then and Mom came home, happy. That made me happy too. "Did you have fun?' "Yes" Mom said blushing. "Details" I demanded. "Later I'm really tired" she said faking a yawn. "You're faking, now SPILL!" I demanded again. "Fine" she resigned. "Well umm we kissed." she said meekly. "You didn't kiss yet!" I exclaimed. "Umm no?" You've been dating for a month and _just_ kissed!" she shrugged obviously embarrassed. "Oh Mom." I said grinning. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat," she said her face turning red as she tried to distract me. "Fine," I said with a grin "You win. Where should we go?" "How about…" she debated "Matt's!" " His house or his restaurant" I replied with a giggle. "His restaurant" she said hitting me playfully. "I loooove his food" I say in an exaggerated and silly voice, not saying anything about the punch because I had it coming and it didn't _really_ hurt.

After eating, I got one of Matt's world famous (ok, not really) big as your head, delicious, indescribably great, burgers we came home and watched a movie called A Little Place Called Home. Basically the whole time we laughed about how the people dressed and talked.

Fact 13: My birthday is December 15 so we usually lump it together with Christmas, and to make up for it my mom lets me have an awesome half birthday party.

"Alyssa! Time for bed, hurry up!" Mom called. "Ok I'm hurrying" I replied quickly changing and brushing my teeth and all of that stuff. "Night" I called down after I was done. My Mom walked up the stairs and paused in my doorway looking at me questioningly. "You know you are always welcome in my bedroom anytime you want" I said with a laugh, glad my Mom was so respectful of my space. She stepped in and closed the door "Night Babe" she said with a weak smile. " Good night, again" I replied allowing her to kiss and hug me. She walked out closing the door softly. I was worried about her but more on that later. That morning I woke up and walked downstairs to find my Mom who sounded like she was having trouble catching her breath. I rushed to her side, "Are you OK?" I said in a panicked tone. "Fine Babe" she replied weakly "Don't worry so much…". She reached up and touched my forehead "You'll get wrinkles" she said with a forced laugh. "Now go!" she said pushing me out the door.

After school I invited Holly to come over to my house. "Will your Mom be there?" she said hesitantly. "Maybe" I replied honestly "She might be at Matt's. So are you coming or what?" Holly nodded "OK" and we got off the bus. My Mom wasn't home I soon discovered but she had left a note. "Go into my room Holly, I'll be right there." I began to read Hey Babe, I'm at the doctor's. Breath, don't panic. I'm fine it's just a check-up. I'll be back by 3:00. Love, Mom I slipped the note in my pocket and went to join Holly, it was 2:37. I kept glancing at the clock so many times it caused Holly to frown and say, " Are you OK?, Are you waiting for something?, I am allowed to be over right?" "Yeah Its fine" I replied. As soon as the doorbell rang I raced downstairs leaving Holly with a confused look on her face. "Mom" I exclaimed hugging her tightly. She looked confused too. Holly sprinted to the open door "I've got to go." she said. "Wait!" I called out only to have the door slammed in my face. "Babe, you OK?" my Mom said looking worried. "Yeah I just read the note and freaked" I replied. She frowned and led me upstairs sitting me down on my bed a serious look on her face.

"The doctors are concerned something's wrong with me" she said in a grave voice. "What" I said looking a bit frightened. "Something with my heart or lungs. They did a lot of tests…" her fright and the fact that she looked like she was about to cry made me push my own concerns aside. "Mom" I said swallowing hard to keep from crying, " It'll be OK" I whispered an arm around her as I smoothed back her hair. It is sooo hard to comfort someone when you feel like crying too. After a while she pulled away "Good Night Babe!" she said with forced cheerfulness and a "beautiful smile to hid the pain". "Night" I replied softly as she closed the door.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I got ready and walked down stairs. "Hey Babe!" Mom said handing me a plate. _Be strong for Alyssa's sake _I heard her think. I struggled to smile too. I wonder if she would let me stay home, no probably not. I glance up at the clock "Got to go now Mom, love ya!" Kissing her quickly I rushed to the bus stop. As I call out "Hey Holly!" I hear her say softly "Love you more…" When I was midway through math I was called down to the office. "OOOOOOOOOO" went the whole class of stupid people. "Go ahead" said my teacher. When I walked into the office the secretary immediately stopped helping the one student and came over to me. "Oh Alyssa" she said with a sigh. "The principal will see you now". Believe me the principal was pretty nice, she was a friend of my mom's but no one likes to be called there. "Alyssa" she said immediately hugging me "Your mom collapsed she's at the hospital". "I have to be there!" I replied forcefully. "Of course, I'll take you now" she said pulling on her coat. On the way to the hospital the car was dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

Once at the hospital her doctor came out to talk to us. Her heart stopped, we're working on her now. I hesitated "Is Abby here?" I asked. (Abby is a doctor here and the only one in this place that I trust). "Yes" he replied, "I'll go get her". Abby appeared ten minutes later looking exhausted. "Hey sweetie!" she said using up the last of her energy before sitting down in one of the chairs. I walked over and gave her a hug. The principal suddenly stood up "I'm sorry but I have to get back to school" she said before walking out. "Abby" I said in a small voice, "What's wrong?". She sighed, "I'll go find out," she said walking into the ER's operating room. Sam, my favorite nurse here, came over "I'm sorry". She gently stroke my hair for a moment before saying "I better get back in there and keep working on your mom." She turned away but I swear I saw her eyes shining. _Poor baby girl, such an unfortunate sweetheart. _What's wrong I thought my heart pounding. I went to force her to tell me but she had disappeared.

Abby walked out a moment later, "She's doing better and _may _come home, she may have to stay at the hospital. We don't know yet, but her only chance of a full recovery is a heart transplant." "Who would I stay with? Is she on the waiting list yet? When will she get a new heart?" I asked in rapid-fire mode. "I don't know who your Mom wants you to stay with. I'd tale you in but I'm gone most of the time. Yes she's on the waiting list for a transplant but, I don't know when she'll be 'paged'. For your Mom to get a new heart an organ donor has to die and someone has to be there to preserve the organs" she responded, rather slowly I think. "Will…Will…How long can she las.. live without a new heart" I said holding back tears. She reached over and squeezed my shoulder. The pain became too much to bare and I began to cry silent tears but as she hugged my tighter I slowly began to cry harder eventually collapsing in her arms, as sobs racked my body. All she did was rub my back, she seemed to understand words couldn't take away the pain I felt as my world came crashing down. The one thing I had in this world might be taken away from me any minute and all I could do was stand by and watch.

It hurt so badly but I knew I had to be strong, for her, for us. I forced myself to begin to stop crying and it turned into gulps, which turned into hiccups, which turned into small whimpers. I decided to stop all together and after putting my mind to it the whimpers went silent. I franticly tried to wipe away my tears without Abby seeing. I looked up at her with pleading, hurting, red eyes and she looked back at me with compassionate, sad, big brown eyes. They seemed to say I understand and I'll be your rock, your safe harbor during this tiring time. _I'll be there for you no matter what, no matter how many shifts I have to give up or rearrange, no matter how many nights I have to spend with you in the hospital, and… with a sigh, no matter how many nights with Luka I give up. If he truly loves me he'll understand anyways. _I was about to say thank you sooo much, when I realized this was an optimistic, cheer up Abby, be strong speech. She was giving it to herself as a pep talk. Glancing at the clock that hung on the starch white halls I sat up with a start. It was 7pm I must have been crying for a long time, since almost 4. "How is she?" I asked Abby. "OK but she could be doing better. She's holding on but Sara needs that new heart soon." _Sara _I wonder my eyebrows scrunching together until I remember. _Sara, Mom. _My brain seems to have turned off or at least slowed down without her. "Is she out of surgery?" I questioned. "Yes" Abby replied, "She's resting in a private room now." I nodded "Can I see her?" are the words that come out of my mouth though I know I should be saying thank you. To get a private room in a place this size meant someone pulled a lot of strings, more than likely this person was Abby. Abby hesitated "I don't see why not…" _Except for the fact that I'm exhausted, haven't talked to Luka yet, and_ _my shift starts_ _in 2 hours. _I was about to say sorry I'm such a burden (sarcastically of course) when I realized her lips hadn't been moving. This was running though her mind but she planned to stay there with me as long as it took.

"I can get there myself" I said "Go rest you look tired." Abby shook her head, "No that's ok, I'll take you there, talk to your mom, and then go home and rest." "If your sure…" I said examining her carefully; I did not need another problem, like Abby passing out from exhaustion. Abby struggled to her feet and pulled me too mine. Loosely holding my hand she smiled "Come on, lets go see your Mom." We walked down the hall, her with the practiced precision of someone who knows where they're going and me barely able to stand on my feet, a tap of feather would have knocked me over. She stops and says "Wait here." As she whispers something to a nurse I look around, white walls, white floor, white desk, white clock, even white doctors' coats. The only color in the room were the nurses pink scrubs, Abby's green-blue one which identify her as an ER nurse, and my clothes. Abby glances in my direction and motions with her hand. I get up and walk over. "Room 230" she tells me while leading me to the door. We both walk to the side of Mom's bed and I gently push back a piece of her hair. "Hey Mom" I whisper, my heart breaking. Her eyes flutter open "Hi Babe" she says weakly. Abby looks at me "Can I talk to your mom for a minute? In private…" Remembering my promise I said ok.

"How is she holding up?" Sara asked in a raspy voice. "Ok, better than most, she cried for while… but she's is fine now" Abby said. "That's my strong girl," replied Sara though it clearly was a strain for her. "What am I going to do Abby?" Sara questioned looking heartbreakingly weak. Abby hesitated before replying, "She could, ummm…. Stay with us." "No that wouldn't be fair to you" Sara said. "Really it's ok" Abby insisted wanting to help Sara's pain and worries go away in any way possible. "If your…" Sara stopped pausing as she struggled to catch her breath "sure, ok" she said with great effort on her part. "Can you bring in Alyssa so we can tell her?" Abby silently went to open the door. When she did she saw me. My ear was pushed up against the door struggling to hear their words and only making out a few. Abby giggled when she saw me before coving her mouth. _I shouldn't be laughing. She's probably terrified just like Sara. _Mom was scared? Why was I just standing there? I pushed past Abby gently and quickly. "Mom" I whisper, Abby was right I _was_ terrified. Abby gently pressed her hand to the small of my back and gave me the push forward I needed. I looked at my once vibrant mother chained to the bed by IVs, tubes, and machines. I swallowed hard and said in a forcefully cheery voice "Hi mom!" "Baby" was her soft reply; even in the room I had to strain to hear her. "Come here silly," she said an almost smiling tone in her voice her hand reaching out shakily. I walked over literally shaking. "You're going to stay with Abby and Luka for a little bit Babe, ok?" my mom said in a too breathy voice. She was babying me but at this point I was glad, anymore words and I wouldn't have understood the question. "Ok," I said surprised at how tiny my voice sounded, no wonder she treated me like a baby. "It will be fun!" I replied forcing my voice to be louder and cheerier. Abby came up and slung her arms around my shoulders linking her hands around my neck. She turned her head sideways and smiled "Lots of fun!" she said in a baby voice. My mom and I laughed at her comical pose.

Then my mom began to make a whooping sound, like she couldn't catch her breath. The smiles vanished as Abby hit the call button twice and slipped an oxygen mask over mom's face. A lot of medical terms were shouted both by Abby and the nurses. I stared confused until Abby glanced back and waved her hand "Get her out of here!". Sam came over and led me halfway out of the sliding glass double doors. Then I gave alive again and fought against Sam. "I won't leave her!" I stubbornly declared lunging forward towards her. Sam not prepared fell to the ground. Abby yelled, "I said get her out!" "Sorry," was Sam's sarcastic reply "I was busy being shoved to the ground in her desperate attempt to stay." "Sam, I didn't know…Sorry, are you ok?" Abby said gently. "I'm fine" Sam replied, gently touching the back of her head. Neala, a surgeon here, rushed in. "We have to get her to the OR or she'll code" she yelled. Abby and her pushed the bed out the glass doors into the main lobby. Sam stared after them before looking at the sticky red substance covering her hands. "God, you hit me hard" she said frowning. She had blood covering her hand but she had also been charged with babysitting me. "Stay here for a minute, don't go anywhere!" Sam pleaded. I nodded as she went to get a doctor to look at the cut.

I sat up on the counter swinging my legs and looking at the clock. Well, it had been over a minute so I guessed I could go. Knowing that wasn't the right choice and _defiantly_ not what Sam meant I walked out anyways. I looked for Sam to apologize for hurting her or for Abby to get an update on my mom. Seeing neither I continued to wander down the hallway, "Sam" I whispered afraid of being caught and reprimanded. "Sam?" Sam turned embarrassed. "This is Doctor Gates," she said as her cheeks turned pink. "Hello" he said smiling big and not looking the least bit embarrassed, in fact he almost looked smug. Sam frowned shooing him with her hand, "He was just leaving," she told me straight faced. _Hurry up… Go! I can't keep this face much longer. _I almost burst out laughing once I realized what was going on and how hard it was for them to keep from laughing. Dr. Gates walked away and Sam tugged me in the other direction. "Oooo someone's in looove!" I teased her. "Come on, let's go find Abby," she whined trying to distract me. Of course she brought up the one thing that would work. "Ok" was my immediate response. "Are you ok?" I asked looking dubiously at her. "Yeah, just 14 stitches no big deal" she said shrugging her shoulders.

We continued to the end of the hall. "Madame" Sam said curtsying in an attempt to make me laugh. It work I entered the room laughing. Maybe Sam did it because she knew I wouldn't be laughing for a while. The moment I entered the room my laughter was cut off. "Mom" I breathed out. "Babe," she said looking upset. "There was too much damage during the time my heart stopped beating, I'm going to die soon" The moment those words were uttered the walls started closing in and my breathing constricted. I was losing the one thing that meant the world to me. The one thing I would give up my life for. My Mom. "Alyssa, Alyssa!" vaguely I became aware of the shouting. "What?" I replied in a voice that started out angry and came out sounding hurt. "You fainted, can you follow my finger…". When Abby finished checking my over I yanked her out of the room. "What do you mean you can't fix her?" I said my voice cracking. "You, you've got to fix her Abby… She the only thing I've got." "Oh baby" Abby breathed out in a sigh. She opened up her arms and scooped me up, before sitting in one of the waiting chairs and holding me tightly. She gently stroked my hair, knowing there was nothing she could say, and the best she could do was let me know she was there. When I calmed down I glanced up at her. She looked exhausted, like she could barely keep her eyes open. "I'm tired I whispered against her neck. It was a lie, but a white one. I didn't want her to pass out. She smiled lovingly, "Ok Sweetie let's get you into a bed".

Abby gently set me down and took my hand. I walked expecting to leave and go to her house instead I am led to the on-call room but someone is already sleeping there. Abby frowns _Now, what am I going to do with you?_


	2. Time to Sleep

Abby frowned _Now, what am I going to do with you? _

All of a sudden a light went on in her eyes. She gently tugged me over to a chair and told me to sit. She walked over to talk animatedly to another nurse. She then smiled. "Follow me" she said. I followed her down the maze of hallways back to my Mom's room. I glanced up at her curious and she stared back down at me before gesturing for me to go in. Once I was in the room I stared at my Mom pale, with her brown hair fanned out in a tangled mess. Her eyes were closed peacefully but her breathing was labored. As my eyes focused I realized there was a second bed pushed up against the wall. Abby waved towards the bed. "Go, sleep, I'll check on you later" Abby said pushing me towards the bed. Before she left she turned to check Mom's IV. "Where are you going?" I questioned, the whole reason for this charade was to get her to rest. "I have a shift in an hour" she responded, "I'm going to go finish up some paperwork".

I nodded allowing the day's work to catch up to me. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes snuggling into the pillow and the soft sheets. I watched my Mom as her chest moved up and down with each breath. Slowly, though I struggled against it, my eyes began to close. I wanted to stay awake and make sure she was still breathing but my eyes didn't listen to my brain. They closed and refused to open again. I drifted into blackness and it all faded away.


	3. Looking Normal But Hurting Lots

After a while I slowly woke up. Yawning as I stretched my arms up and arched my back I let my eyes adjust to the light. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I looked around the room seeing my mom, still sleeping, with a tray of food in front of her. The light was streaming in the window so I looked for a clock. It was almost seven and nice and cozy in bed. I sighed and stretched contently before crawling on top of the cover to reach the windows. I pulled it back slightly peeking at the sunlight streaming between a tree's branches.

All of a sudden the door opened and I jumped! I whirled around to find Abby laughing at me. "You should see your face," she said crossing the room to my side in only a few steps and hugging me close, squishing me in a sideways hug. "And your hair" she continued laughing and tugging on a strand that was hanging down along my face. "Ow!" I said in a silly complaining voice. At this my mom began to stir and Abby put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh!" she said semi-sternly.

I reached down and grabbed my shoes. "Follow me," she whispered beckoning me with her hand I slid off the bed and scooted over to the door slipping out behind her. Staring at my Mom pale white on her bed I softly closed the door.I then turned at Abby and attempted to smooth out some of the wrinkles on the clothes. I then sat and pulled on my shoes. "Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and tugging me up to my feet and then down the hallway, "Let's see if Sam can do something with your hair."

We finally found Sam talking on her cell phone to Alex and yelling. From what we could hear she was saying, "Alex! Don't you dare leave that house! Or I'll ground you for a month." "Alex! Make that two." She said scowling at her phone. She then noticed us and turned around. "Hey sleepy" she said with a giggle. "Let's go fix your hair. I had a sister at home so I know what I'm doing." She whispered in a confidential tone. "I'll bring her to you when I'm done," she called out to Abby as she pulled me into the bathroom.

Sam then pulled out a brush and sat me up on the sink. I was half-turned so I could see part of my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired and sad. Sam gently began to pull the brush though my tangles of hair. She then spun me so I couldn't see what she was doing. Her fingers whipped through my hair gently tugging it back and forth. She then secured it with a hair tie. Sam reached into her bag and pull out a tiny bag. She applied foundation to the circles under my eyes and a hint of blush to my cheeks. Sam then spun me around. I looked normal again. My face no longer looked tired and my hair was now neat. Sam had put it into a complicated looking French braid that went down my back. She showed me by pulling out a smaller mirror and holding it behind my head so I could see the 2nd smaller mirror in the first. "Come on" She said stretching her hand out to pull me off the sink. She held my hand as we walked out of the bathroom in search of Abby.

"Frank, have you seen Abby?" Sam questioned the big man at the ER's front desk. "What do I look like a babysitter," he grumbled before pointing over his shoulder "She's in curtain 2". Sam told me to wait for Abby in the waiting room and sat me down in one of the chairs. She then peeked her head in curtain 2 and said something to Abby I presumed to be about me.

Abby came out a few minutes later and smiled. "Turn around" she said gesturing with her index finger raised turning her hand in a circle. I obliged and earned the response "Oooo pretty". Abby hesitated before breaking our happy moment "Want to go see your Mom again?" she asked.


	4. Seeing is BelievingMarco Polo

I paused thinking it over in my head. I did want to see her but not like that. She looked like death warmed over in the hospital bed. I nodded though, there was no other way to see her and I desperately wanted to. "Do you want me to take you there or do you know how to get there?" Abby asked. "Your shift?" I responded. "Started 15 minutes ago," she said with a sigh. "I'll be fine" I told her uncertainly. "If your sure" she said looking at me dubiously. I nodded. "Abby we need you" called out Haleh before reciting the vitals of the pacient on the gurney. Abby turned and briskly walked away pausing for only a moment to look over her shoulder and wave. Go get'em tiger she mouthed with a smile. "Abby she's crash" yelled Kovach "we need you in here". She whirled around and ran into the room. I waited staring at the trauma room doors before slowly walking and dragging my feet to the elevator doors.

I hit the button and waited. My heart began to race and my pulse quickened. I was nervous to go see her, _my mom_, nervous about how to act and what to say and seeing her the strong one, the protector broken. The blood pounded in my ears and sounded like waves crashing over the beach. I gulped hard and the doors dinged open. I stepped inside preoccupied and stared at my shoelaces soiled and muddy. I went up and down on my tippy toes nervously.

"What floor?" requested a docter. "Umm, Uhh" my brain froze and my vision went fuzzy. I shook my head and went to answer. "Seven" said Sam without missing a beat, before turning and smiling at me. Thanks I mouthed to her. She smiled and I went back to staring at the ground. The whole time aware of Sam's gaze on my back. We finally reached floor seven and the door opened like magic. I stepped out and Sam followed.

She slung her arm around my shoulders. "How you holding up kiddo?" she asked as we walked together step by step to my mom's room. "Fine, fine just fine" I replied in a clipped tone. "I think that's one too many fines" Sam said squeezing me in a sideways hug. I nodded, she was right. I wasn't ok. But mom couldn't know that so I plastered a smile on to my face and bravely pushed open the door. "Hey Babe" whispered my mom weakly. I gave a half smile, "hey" I whispered back.

She uncertainly said "Marco?". "Polo" I replied without hesitation. "You sure?" my mom asked squinting up at me, "It's ok not to be". Sam stared at us confused. "I feel like I am missing something…" Sam said her voice trailing off as she scrunching her eyebrows together forming wrinkles in between those same eyebrows. "I'll explain later," I whispered to her quickly.


	5. Protection Against Death Sheets

I walked over to my favorite place in the world. I lay on my back against the starchy hospital sheets stretched tightly on the bed. They smelled clean but with an undertone of death that no scrubbing would ever get rid of. My mom's arm slid under my head as a pillow. She laid on her side her other arm wrapped tightly around the stomach. My mom buried her face in my hair breathing in the scent of lavender conditioner. She raised her head just high enough so that her eyes showed over the crown of my hair. "We're all good here Sam," she whispered trying not to shift and upset me. "Polo" I said with a giggle just loud enough for mom to hear before my face became the stony serious one again. Sam nodded and turned to leave. I smiled at her the tiniest bit and whispered one word "thanks". She nodded and smiled brightly before leaving.

My mom turned to me and began stroking my hair. "I love you so much baby" she said her voice breaking and cracking. All of a sudden she turned away from me onto her other side my head bouncing against the bed. Her hand was in a fist pressing tightly against her mouth to hold in the sound. She was blinking hurriedly to hold back the glistening tears in her eyes. The tears began to drizzle down her cheeks leaving tracks on her face. I turned and slid closer to her my arm now the protective barrier between her and the world. I rested my chin on her shoulder tucking it in towards me. She continued to cry and I held her reassuring her I was there and falling half asleep.

All of a sudden I was being swooped up into someone's strong comforting grip. Cradled like a baby I nestled in closer. Eyes closed I listened to Abby outline her plan to bring me home, to her house and to stay with me. I also listened to her tone, to the deeper meaning behind each word she spoke, her tired breathing and rapid beating of her heart. "Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum". She turned to leave telling Sara, my mom, she would come back tomorrow. No longer able to contain myself I "woke-up" afraid if I didn't she would be gone before I got to say good-bye.

"Mom" I whispered fake waking up. I stretched for real and Abby startled almost dropped me. She adjusted her grip so I sat, my legs wrapped around her hips and my arms locked around her neck. Chained to her like this I yawned resting my head against her shoulder. She set me down on the bed with a huff. "Boy you're a load kiddo" Abby said ruffling my hair and making my half fallen french braid fall a bit more. I shrugged and smiled. I then leaned over and whispered in my moms ear "I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You're the best mom a girl could ever have. I love you. Please hold on for me. Don't go yet, wait for me. Please wait, hold on. I I love you to much to ever let you go." My voice shaky I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. She smiled halfheartedly "Baby," she whispered into my ear. It was her turn to talk.


	6. Leaving and Red Faced Sam

Abby gently closed the door before turning to me. "I have one more chart to finish and one more patient to discharge and then we're out of here" she told me "Go tell Sam your leaving and get your coat from her too, ok? , then meet me in by the ER's front desk". I nodded and turned to leave confidently this time. What a difference a day makes, I can now find my way around here easy-peasy. I went to the elevator and hit the down arrow. It opened suddenly and I stepped on. Abby, heading to the same place, was right behind me. I got of and scanned the room for Sam. Not finding her I continued to poke around. I eventually came to a closed supply closet and opened the door. Inside Sam and Dr. Gates were plastered against the wall kissing. I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground averting my eyes. Sam turned embarrassed her face a bright red. She pushed him back and stepped towards me. Afraid I was in trouble I turned and ran. I ran into the open exam room next door and hid. I heard Sam say, "I've got to find her" and the closet door close. She stepped into the exam room and I held my breath my heart racing. I was hiding under the covers in the bed holding my breath and hoping she would think I was a dead patient waiting for transport to the morgue. I watched her walk around the room out of the corner of my half opened eye. All of a sudden she was tickling me. I shrieked with laughter twisting in the sheets as I scrambled to get away. Sam finally stopped and wrapped her arms around me. "So" she said partially out of breath and half laughing, "What did you want?" I responded back "My coat". She nodded "Your leaving?" I nodded "Yep, to Abby's house" She scooted off my bed and offered her hand. I took it and she pulled me off the bed. We walked in silence to the ER's front desk. She pulled out my coat and held it out. I slid both arms into it and she zipped it up. I hugged her and smiled, "Abby's not here yet want to hear about Marco Polo," I asked. She hesitated as if trying to remember. "Oh yeah" she said as realization dawned in her eyes "sure".


	7. Abby's Polo House

I grinned. "OK, do you swear on…" I hesitated thinking "Dr. Gates life not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you". "Yeah sure" Sam replied, "I feel like I'm being initiated into some bizarre sorority". "Like you would know" I said indignantly "Anyway you're ruining the 'seriousness'". "Sorry" she said putting on a proper and serious face. Seconds later we break out in laughter. "Ok I give up I'll just tell you" I give in. "It's a thing we say, a reassurance. When one of us is worried about the other, they say Marco. If you're ok you reply Polo. It works great in front of friends and stuff," I said.

Abby ran in at that moment "Ready to go kiddo" she asked. "Yep" I reply hugging Sam good-bye. We walk out into the emergency bay. I shivered it was cold out there. She pulled my hood over my head. "Now I can't see," I complained. "I'll guide you," she said with a laugh "we can't have you freezing". Finally we reach the subway station and sit down in the packed car. It's full of the after work businessmen, after school kids, and preppy moms with bags of groceries. One man sneered down at Abby "I'm important miss" he says "and this is my seat". "I don't see your name on it" I hissed. "And what are you some Wall Street hot shot she's a nurse and one thousand times more important than you!" I said menacingly. Abby pulled me into a hug resting her head on top of mine "Thanks". I nodded and leaned against her shoulder the car's motion lulling me to sleep. What seems like only minutes later Abby is shaking me awake "It's our stop" she whispered. I stood and held tight to avoid being separated from her in the crowd. We grabbed a taxi and were soon at her house. She gave me a quick tour ending with where I would be sleeping, the guest room. She handed me pajamas and left.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I said. Abby had changed too. She sat on my bed and pulled me down beside her. "How are you holding up?" she questioned. I frowned my lip wavering, "Ffffine" I finally got out "hoow aboouuut youuuu?" my voice said quivering. Abby pulled me into her lap once again and leaned her back against the window. "Fine, but we're talking about you," she said tapping her finger on my nose. I nestled tightly into her blocking out the world. "I'm talking to you," she whispered lightly prodding me. "Ok fine" I whisper back tiredly. "You know how everyone is always talking about how it's such a tragedy if a child dies before their parents, how unnatural it is?" "Yeah" Abby breathes out hugging me to urge me on. "Well, I think they've got it wrong. Of course it's sad but so is a 2 year old that never got to really know mom or dad" I told her. "It's sad either way when someone you love dies," she said "but with good friends it'll get better". "I'll never completely stop hurting but I promise you the pain will dull," she whispered fiercely, staring intensely out the window. Abby then lowered me onto the bed and tucked me in. As she turns to go I clung to her arm. She laid back down and held me as I drift off to sleep.

When I woke up Abby was gone. I yawned and sat up slowly. Stretching I peered out the window everywhere the ground was dusted with sparkling white snow. As I swung my legs over to get up I saw slippers and slid my feet in. I grabbed the folded robe and pulled it on before heading downstairs.


	8. Not An Update But a Question

This is not an Update

Sorry!

Who do you want her to eventually live with Abby/Dr. Brennan (Bones)/ Prue, Piper… (Charmed)???? or Any Other Ideas??????


	9. A Looney Breakfast

Luka was in the kitchen mixing batter for pancakes. I froze in the doorway unsure Abby told him I was there. "Hey Sweetie" he said turning around "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked in his lilting accent. Hot tears spring into my eyes. No one has called me sweetie since my dad died, it was his nickname for me. I blinked furiously and went to stand beside him. "Can I help?" I questioned thinking it could help repay my debt to Abby for taking me in. "Sure," he replied. He lifted me onto the counter with ease and handed me a ladle. I poured the batter onto the sizzling frying pan making big loops. "Those are funny looking pancakes," he told me. "Oops, sorry" I said making the rest regular circles. He made bacon and scrambled eggs as I made the pancakes. I jumped down from the counter and filled two large glasses with orange juice. He walked back in from turning the stereo on. Grabbing my hands we danced to the song. When it ended he turned it off. "Where's Abby?" I asked him confused, suddenly realizing she was not there too. "Exhaustedly sleeping" he told me. I nodded and filled the third glass up full feeling guilty. He put our food on plates and set them on the kitchen table. I was on a mission though grabbing a plate and heaping on pancakes, bacon and eggs. I placed a bowl of peaches on the side and the can on the kitchen table. The orange juice was placed on a tray as well as a napkin and silverware. I then took out a small vase and put a flower from the bunch on the table in it. This too went on the tray. Finally I grabbed a pen and wrote with flourish.

Good Morning Abby! Thanks so much. Love, Alyssa

I placed the tray quietly in her room and snuck back to eat breakfast with Luka. I washed the dishes and he dried. We then went and sat on the couch to watch a TV show.

In the end after debating we ended up watching cartoons. We were laughing and smiling when Abby came out of her room half an hour later. Her hair was messy and she was still in her pajamas. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she plopped down next to Luka on the couch. "Good morning" she said tiredly. "Good morning!" we echoed back. She leaned her head against Luka's shoulder and he slipped his arm around her shoulders hugging her to him. "Ooo I love this one!" Abby said her face lighting up like a child's on Christmas Day. "Me too!" I said delighted. Luka grinned at our antics and the Jerry the mouse hit Tom the cat on the head with a frying pan. We all had burst out laughing; it was a release from reality, the day reduced to the good guy winning. "Looney tunes" Abby and I said after Tom & Jerry ended. "You two sure are loony" Luka agreed. When the show ended Abby said, "Go get ready". "Why?" I asked forgetting. "We both have shifts today, and don't you want to see your mom?" she asked. I nodded, we had gotten in at one AM and I was up at 10 AM so now it was almost 2 PM.

Abby and I skipped to the subway dragging Luka along. He joined in half-heartedly until we saw actual people, then he stopped and refused to keep skipping. We got on the subway and chatted until it reached our stop. Then we walked through emergency ambulance bay and though the ER's automatic door. "Hi Jerry!" I said brightly waving. Sam came over with a grin "Hey Alyssa", she said hugging me. Luka hurried off as a trauma came in. "Abby I need you on this, someone call Neela down!" but he still wiggled his fingers in my direction. Abby waved over her shoulder and followed Luka into the trauma room. Sam smiled "What's up Alyssa?" "The ceiling, what's up with you and Gates?" I said grinning devilishly and wigging my eyebrows.


	10. Alligators and the Moon, It's My Job

"Nothing" she said scowling playfully. "Not everybody knows about this miss nosy so keep your voice down". I smirked and walked over to the elevator. "See you in a little bit ok?" Sam said, "It's almost time for my break". I nodded "See you later alligator!" "After a while crocodile" she replied immediately giggling.

I got in the elevator and rode up, up, up, to floor seven. I got out and saw white, white, white, before entering Room 230. There were brilliantly colored flowers contrasting against the pale walls and Mom's pale face. I quietly began to read the cards while she slept. One from Abby and Luka, one from Sam and Dr. Gates, one from the principle, one from Holly my very neglected BFF, and one from Matt. _Oh shoot Matt_ I thought seeing the card. _He didn't know she was here. Oops! And he loved her too… _I felt guilty until I realized, _if he loves her soooooo much where was he!!!!!!!! _I was mad. He promised he loved her as much as I did and now he was gone.

Angry I was about to storm out when I realized Mom was waking up. "Hey babe" she whispered. I sat down on the edge of the bed softly. "Hey sleepy". She smiled and reached a pale shaking hand up to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Where's Matt?" I asked unable to keep the traces of venom out of my voice. She sighed, "Silly girl don't sound so angry, he's been here all night. He went to go get a late lunch." I shrugged innocently, "Sorry" I replied meekly. She laughed weakly and smile at me "It's ok, you take such good care of me baby". I smiled "It's my job" I replied seriously. "What?" she asked confused. "Dad always told me whenever he left, 'take care of your mom until I come back'" I whispered lowering the pitch of my voice for his part. She looked upset "…and your still waiting…" she said sadly. "Don't worry, I would do this anyway," I whispered smoothing down her hair and kissing her forehead. I tucked her in tightly so it felt like someone was holding her if she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, I see you when you get up" I whispered quietly. "I love you," I said knowing not to take anything for granted. "I love you more," she replied, "to the moon and back". I grinned, "Love you most" and turned to walk out. _Not possible baby _she thought as I left. I laughed, "Yes, it is!" She stared at me meaningfully. "Oops!" I giggled. I waved silently; feeling like as I closed the door I was I was closing the entrance to her tomb.

I was bored and decided to go find Sam. She had said it was almost time for her break anyway. Then again I didn't want to see a repeat of her and Gates. Maybe I would go find Abby. I hesitated at the elevator before pushing the button down to go see whoever I found first.

* * *

A/N If you like it please review and I promise to update sooner!


	11. Crashing Moons

I hesitated at the elevator before pushing the button down to go see whoever I found first.

Abby was stitching up a patient with a needle just over the man's brow line. I giggled and waved at her. "Stay here I still need to tie the stitches off" Abby instructed the man walking towards me. "Why are you laughing?" she said, "I'll give you a reason," she said beginning to tickle me. I squirmed away like a fish and replied, "That man looks like Frankenstein". Sam had seen me and began walking over. Hearing what I said she began to walk arms extended like a zombie, eyes crossed. I grinned at her. "I'll get you my pretty" Sam said reaching towards me. I squealed yelling "Wrong movie Sam!" and ran to hide behind Abby. Sam stopped and reached around Abby to hug me. "Sorry I scared you Missy" she said biting her lip and looking fake sad. " It's ok" I replied hugging her back. "That's from the Wizard of Oz not Frankenstein" I said indignantly. "No making fun of me!" I said sticking my lip out to imitate Sam's pout. My mom and I had talked for awhile and it was now 5:30 pm, dinnertime. My stomach growled and I blushed. "I'll take her to get something to eat," offered Sam. "OK but I'm starving so Luka and I will probably meet up with you and maybe Neela too" Abby replied.

As I walked out with Sam I grinned at her "Is Gates, your secret lover meeting us too?" "I thought we agreed no more making fun" Sam replied. "And no more making out in closets, I doubt you kept up your end of the bargain" I said defending my actions. We walked out to the street and crossed it. Normally Sam would go to the bar across the street but with me in tow we went to a small dinner, and she texted Abby to let her know where we were. We placed our orders a cheeseburger for her and chicken fingers for me. Just as the food came Sam got a text from Abby "911". "Got to go" Sam yelled throwing cash on the table and pulling me out the door. We ran into the ER trying to catch our breath. "Upstairs" offered Dr. Corday pointing. We ran to the elevator and waited. "This is taking to long" I said racing up the stairs.

"She's crashing" a nurse yelled as I stepped onto the floor. I saw her face white as the cloud we used to stare up at on our backs, _a heart, a smile_. My world crashed as the beeping continued as repetitive as my alarm clock I ignored and left off, preferring my mom's gentle words and hands stroking my hair, _good morning babe. _The yelling for another nurse or doctor, for someone to take over CPR reminded me of other yellings. _Chase me. You can't catch me. You're tickling me!_ No matter how it started we always ended up laughing. As the doctors ran by I shut my eyes remembering _running through the sprinkler and throwing water balloons with Mom getting ice cream from the ice cream man his song playing for all to hear_. After getting the ice cream we ate it _chocolate dripping down our chins and that night we had a campout in a fort we built in the family room and watched the Little Mermaid_. Right before we went to bed we stepped out side and _stared at the stars and the moon before falling asleep inside a squished fort_. Before he left Dad told me _If you ever miss me look at the moon, everyone sees the same one and think of me, miles away I'll look art the same moon and be thinking of you. _"Halt CPR" beep, beep, beep "Resuming CPR" "Marco!" I screamed waiting to hear her say Polo. She didn't so I turned and took off running, in the commotion nobody noticed.


	12. Missing Pieces of My Heart

I lay huddled on the bottom bunk of an on-call bed my back pressed against the wall wedged tightly into the corner. Minutes, hours, decades later Abby and Sam both burst in at the same time. "How are we going to tell her?" Sam asked not aware I was in the room. They turned around and saw me. "Oh Missy" Sam said sadly. I didn't have to ask. "Come here kiddo" Abby said pulling me into her lap. "I'm sorry but your mommy didn't make it. She fought very hard until the end, and said she loves you very much. She called you a very special little girl and said she's sorry she didn't get to see you become a very sweet young lady".

After she said that I thought of all the things she would miss. _My 7th birthday, my 1__st__ soccer goal, my 1__st__ ballet recital, my 8__th__ grade graduation, my 1__st__ date, my 1__st__ kiss, my 1__st__ time driving, my sweet sixteen, my high school graduation, my 21__st__ birthday, the day I find a man I love enough to marry but can't tell her, my wedding shower, my wedding without a mom or dad, my 1__st__ real house, my 1__st__ anniversary, my 1__st__ pregnancy, the 1__st__ time the baby moves (Holly has a baby sister), her 1__st__ grandchild, her 2__nd__ grandchild, all the happiness and joy that fills our house to the brim with a big gaping hole where grandma and grandpa belong. _

Then I think of what I'll miss, _picking out prom dresses, squealing over my 1__st__ car, crying over my 1__st__ broken heart, picking out wedding cake and a wedding dress, her showing off her grandbabies pictures, telling her about my engagement, showing her my lost tooth, telling her about my day or my report card, hearing her say I look pretty, or I'm so smart, or so kind and thoughtful, falling down without her to give a kiss and make everything ok. _

My thoughts turn again to_ my 1__st__ Christmas without her, my 1__st__ birthday without her, her birthday which I had planned an elaborate surprise her, the 1__st__ thanksgiving without her to be thankful for, Dad's birthday, the anniversary of his death, the 1__st__ Mother's Day without her, the 1__st__ time visiting her grave. _Every time I see a person _smile, or help another, or play on the swing or in the grass, or see an ice cream trunk, or her favorite song, or someone's laughter I'll think of her_ and maybe for a moment I'll close my eyes and pretend it's her saying "I love you". I'll turn around thinking I hear her footsteps only to hear the echo of silence. I miss her already; I'll miss her for always, because as long as I'm living my mommy she'll be.

Abby's arms hold me tight; her hands rub concentric circles on my back. Sam is gently stroking my hair. My grief overwhelms their own and as they struggle to comfort me and forget about their own tears. Who I was going to stay with, what was going to happen to my things, our house, and my mom, none of this concerned me at all. I was convinced Abby and Sam had it all figured out. Little did I know that Abby was a recovering alcoholic and Sam was a single mom who had Alex when in high school, then there was Gates a "ladies" man, Luka a kind Croatian accent having man, and Matt who was my mom's boyfriend and currently MIA. All of them had no idea what was going to happen either. They were faking it, just like me.

My mom had made a will and told me it was in her study in the top drawer of her desk under the file name Johnasara (John and Sara). When I could breath again I told Abby this, she sent Luka to get it and told Gates to call a lawyer.

Abby gave me kisses and hugs and it will be all rights. She told Sam she was taking me home. Gates came in right before we left and said the will reading would be at 11 AM tomorrow. They continued to talk but sometime during this, I fell asleep.


	13. Where Do I Go From Here?

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, busy summer and school year...**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, well not really my bed, just my bed at Abby's house. I peeked out of the covers at the clock, 10:45 AM. I was going to be late! I hurriedly got up and headed downstairs. I found the kitchen filled with adults. Abby, Luke, Sam, Gates, and Matt were all sitting around drinking coffee. Abby's head turned towards the stairs hearing my footsteps as I walked down. She giggled slightly and when I was close enough she reached out grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her. I sat on her lap and all of the voices went silent. "You might want to get dressed" Sam told me laughing. I glanced down and my face turned red. I was wearing an old t-shirt of Abby's that went down to my knees. I was so out of it that I didn't even remember changing into these makeshift pajamas last night. It was gray with red letters that said –Warning Med Student- on it. My face was flushed as I ran back up stairs embarrassed. "That wasn't nice" I heard Abby chided Sam in a semi-teasing tone as I headed up stairs. Sam for her part looked a little guilty, not that I could see her face anymore.

This time I headed down the stairs properly dressed and hair brushed. I stuck my tongue out at Sam and said "Good morning" to Luka. We headed out to the cars and I was invited to join all three. In the end I slid into the backseat of Luka's car with Sam's car and Matt's car following us. When we reached the lawyer's office I froze in the doorway. Abby had led the way and was talking to the secretary and Sam and Matt's car had gotten stuck in traffic. So it was Luka who came over and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "Just take baby steps," he continued while guiding me into the office. I collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs. Abby and Luka sat on either side waiting with me. Finally the secretary waved all six of us in (the other cars had arrived).

The lawyer took out the will and went over some boring preliminaries. "Blah, Blah, Blah…" I was half-listening. "Now the part you've been waiting for…" at this I started to listen. "All of my belonging and the house shall go to my daughter Alyssa. The car will go to my boyfriend Matt. Whoever ends up taking in the daughter will receive my life saving account to pay for her upbringing and help with her college tuition. The guardians named can discuss who shall take her in: Abby Lockhart, Luka Kovac, Prue Halliwell, or preferably Addison Montgomery" the lawyer concluded.

Abby and Luka nodded. "So we can go?" I asked the lawyer dude. "That's it," he said. "Just sign here saying you heard and understand what was discussed here today". Abby nodded at me so I signed. Then we all went out to lunch. Yum! We sat and the grownups chatted about work. Then Abby turned to me and asked about the other two adults named in the will. "Prue Halliwell was my parent's old friend from college, but I never met her" I explained. "I doubt she will want me". "And Ms. Montgomery?" Sam asked now involving herself in the conversation. "Dr. Montgomery" I told her. "She was my mom's best friend in New York. I think she is living in Seattle now, or maybe Los Angeles. She was always very nice and happy" I said. "She might take me," I told Abby with delight. I loved Addison and this gave Abby an out. She frowned slightly contemplating the news. I swear grownups are so confusing, I thought she would be happy.


End file.
